We found love in a hopeless place
by elina.jackson
Summary: Episode 1: we found love in a hopeless place... NOW BACK THE SHOW: Ally Dawson you must of heard of me... The smoker...The alcoholic...The clubber...The bitch..whore...slut... and the girl who slept with your boyfriend last night. Yup thats me... I wont deny. I cant stop . no one trust me , loves me so this is my getaway. now back to life...
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: we found love in a hopeless place...

NOW BACK THE SHOW:

Ally Dawson you must of heard of me... The smoker...The alcoholic...The clubber...The bitch..whore...slut... and the girl who slept with your boyfriend last night. Yup thats me... I wont deny. I cant stop . no one trust me , loves me so this is my getaway. now back to life...

Ally POV

i woke up and drank some vodka and put back my clothes and snuck out. i couldn't stay in the guys house even though he was austin moons the international billionaire singer. i closed the door and dug in my pocket for my phone. "shit..." i cursed looking for my phone rember. i head back into his house and couldn't find it anywhere down stairs so i decided to look up stairs. opened up the door and found my phone on our phones sitting on the nightstand . i picked up my hone and shove it in my i head out the door his phone goes off. _beep beep beep. i couldn't help put check what it was._ i picked up his phone and check the message.

Kira: thx for the good sex last night ;) 2:49

my heart sank that was an hour after we had sex and i fell asleep . how could hen sneak out and have sex on the same night we had sex but i didn't want to jump to conclusions so i went to look for evidence . i ran down stairs

my heart dropped i saw Kira sleeping on the couch and mumbling austin and moanig. i wanted to go over there and rip her hair out .but held back . i went and grabbed a vodka out the fridge and every thing happend. i ran up stairs and found him sleeping . i called and called no reply and i did my regrettable . i poured my vodka on his head. " AHHHHHH!" he screamed . he looked up he looked very pissed but i was more pissed."AUSTIN did you wear the condom!" i yelled at him. he scratched his neck nervously. "um..er..' he mumbled. " AUSTIN IF I GET PREGNANT ITS ON YOU" with that i left i ran home and went to my piano be began singing.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me

i got up and remember d my days with eilliot. and slammed the vodka to the floor and cried hard .i got up and showerd and started singing

Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter

i remember my days wit h my dad when he left my mom. i i slammed my head to the wall tile while the water hit me. i sunk to my knees in silent crying.

Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter...

hey guys what did you guys think this is sado-chan and pls follow and review if you want me to go on :)


	2. Chapter 2

NOW BACK THE SHOW:

yeah i just found out i was cheated on and im **ing all alone so yeah...

Ally POV

I finished my shower and wrapped on a towel. i heard a car pull up and a bunch of camera flashes. i went to investigate i went to open the door standing there was Austin and paparazzi. " what the hell are you doing hear . i peek my head out the door the cameras flash faster trying to get shots of me and right now i dont need any spotlight considering im an outcast." im hear because you left me after we just had-" before he could finish his out burst i reeled him in . i locked the door. and told him to sit.

" what the hell is wrong with you Austin im not the bad one here i know what you did you bastard i got her text..." i yelled the trailed off.

" what are you talking about ally."

"you slept with Kira an hour after we had sex that's whats up!" i felt anger run through my veins and my eyes felt sore from all that crying.

" oh.. that ally im Austin moon billionaire singer i cant be tied down.

" listen here moon you may not be always want be tied down but no one treats me like that and if you think ile let that slide yo-" i said grabbing him by the collar.

he stood up of the couch ledge and grabbed my waist . he whispered in my ear seductively." then what don't forget i got all the money and fame not much you can do."

" oh really but what if i get pregnant and this happen to slip out 'playa moon' then what..?' i snapped back cleverly. he was about to snap back but his phone beeped. he let go of me an checked his phone . i started talking as i started dressing." what a another girl on your list to **." i said coldly. " actually yes and her name is ally " he said latch on to me . i pushed him away and grabbed my cigars and and alcohol and walked out the backdoor to my balcony. an lit a cigarette and smoked.

Austin POV

when ally left i texted back Cassidy to come over. i texted her where i was and shoved my phone back into my pocket. i walked over to the balcony where ally was and held her waist. hehe pit her cigrete down ." what arewe going to do bout the...baby" she exclaimed." abortion.." i said ." i geusss thats the right thing to do i really hate children." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. why was she crying if she hated childern? ' hey why don we let it all out in the bedroom" i said with a sexy smirk. she pulled away with anger in her eyes and stormed out before slaping me .

Ally POV

I i stormed out and thougth ran up to thee bedroom and slmmed the door. i slumedto the floor fad borrwed in my in face in my kness inand back on the door. and looked up and and throught my window of the city. and began.

Blue jeans, White shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean, for sure  
You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer  
You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!

I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you till the end of time

Big dreams, gangster  
Said you had to leave to start your life over  
I was like: "no please, stay here,"  
We don't need no money we can make it all work  
But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday  
I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was  
Chasing paper  
"Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard

I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you till the end of time

You went out every night  
And baby that's alright  
I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side  
Cause Ima ride or die  
Whether you fail or fly  
Well shit, at least you tried.  
But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died  
I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind  
I just want it like before  
We were dancin' all night  
Then they took you away- stole you out of my life  
You just need to remember...

I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you till the end of time..

DING DONG

i ran downstairs and dried my tears . i went over to the door to find Austin already found answered it. " Cassidy..." i murmured in anger. i saw her in a croptop and booty shirts and high tops. i saw her hug Austin and middle finger me. bitch... i put on a bitchy fake face and ran downstairs . i ran over to his side and held his hand." oh babe whose this?' i said with an evil can play at this game.." oh this is Cassidy my friend" he said " oh hey ally " she said glaring at me " hey Austin can i talk to you..?" i said gritting through my teeth." o-ok ally" he replied . i slammed the door and face Austin with a favoring smile." Austin do you mind not going with her tonight...!"m i said with and favor. " why!" he said " because i dont want you cheating on me again " i said." ally were not real couple that was just a night." he said . my heart sank." you know what fin Austin go were nothing really nothing at all just go with that ugly bitch you guys are bitches and your made for each!" i said pushing him out the door.. i pushed him and decided to get my mind of that cocky asshole...

reveiw and fav! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its sado-chan and i have a shout out for Astrawberry11 helped me with the last chapter it was all her idea and i give her all the credit :) !

pls check out her stories she is a amazing writer so follow her stories and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

save me one more time moon..

One more chance please

I drove for miles  
Just to find  
You and find myself  
All these screams  
All these voices  
In my head  
You gave me strength  
Gave me hope  
For a lifetime  
I never was satisfied

i was greedy yet he gave me so many chances...

This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up  
This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up

I ask for one more chance but it didn't...yet

It's not your fault  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a monster  
Yes I'm a beast  
And I feast  
When I conquer  
But I'm alone  
On my throne  
All these riches  
I came this way  
All this way  
Just to say hey

will you give a another chance please...this time...i can feel my self giving up

This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up  
This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up

I'm givin up baby  
I'm givin up baby  
(feels like I've been driven for miles)  
I'm givin up baby  
(and I can't seem to silence these voices in my head)  
This time won't you save me  
(please save me)  
This time won't you save me  
(please save me)

I feel freedom and take this chance...

This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up  
This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up

Thank you for one more chance to turn my life around... you gave me strength...This time won't you save me...thank you

He gave me one more chance and he gave me someone to help me with that, someone to lean on, some one to love, someone to love me and help me...

Ally POV

I took a shower and got ready checked Austin twitter to see where he was and followed him. there were two reasons why... I want him, i want his touch, i want his kisses, his eyes, his voice.. and today is a special day.

Austin was my best friend in the music business before he changed. he tried bringing me down to bring him up. because he saw right right me like a peep hole.

I drove up to the bar and slung my purse over my shoulder. i ran in and grabbed my cd out and ran to the dj. i caught a couple eyes but that didn't stop me . i grabbed the mic and yelled Austin's name.

" Austin!" he caught my eyes in a instant.

i signaled him to follow me to the restroom . luckily he followed me and i opened the door for me to come in .

" what?' he said angrily.

" pulled out my phone and popped in our memory SD card. i turned on the phone and went to pictures and videos. i went to our memory folder of Austin and ally. i clicked on a video. and handed him the phone.

Austin POV

i took the phone and looked at the screen . it was me ally and our daughter. the thought of seeing m daughter was sad and the saddest part was knowing she wasn't here with us today. as the video went on i same all of us sleeping and me taking her to daycare and our anniversary and us singing and me and her at the studio recording music and alot more memories. once the video ended i handed her back the phone and looked down.

" lets go" he said grabbing my arm and walking out of the club and to his car. i jumped his car and drove out of parking lot. we drove for a good 40 minutes and stopped at the cemetary and walked in through graves and graves of dead people. we raced to a marble grave slightly cracked but still okay and it read : _sarah Dawson 2008- 2010:_. we got on our knees and stared at the grave in silence remembering our memories of our daughter. today was her birth day. i kissed her grave and whispered i love before tears falling down my cheeks . i looked at ally and she nodded back

Happy Birthday to You  
happy birthday to you  
happy birthday to sarah  
happy birthday to you

How old are you?  
How old are you?  
How old, How old  
How old are you?

5...

" you know what i dont think i want lose this one tonight" i she said . i smiled and she smiles back. we lay on our backs and start and we start to sing..

What did you think sad huh pls reveiw and fav


	5. Chapter 5

Ally POV

i got and looked at Austin and i layback down hugging him from the shoulder and starting to sing him as sleep...

Every now and then, the stars align  
Boy and girl meet by the great design  
Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones

Everybody told me love was blind  
Then I saw your face and you blew my mind  
Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time

he falls asleep and i got on top and held him like a python. i lean in and kiss him passionately.. not hungry...not lustful.. a real kiss. his eyes flutter open as i pulled away. he smiled at me and me closer.

" you really wanna know why...?" he muttered.

" yes.." i reply.

" well i caught up in the crowd and got black mailed.." he exclaimed

" w-wait black mailed?" i said getting up and looking at him with hurt my eyes. he nodded

" the music industry they showed me the truth of reality and said it wasn't going to be easy and that if i told any one they would kill me literally and that i had to bring others down to get to top... or i would lose the deal" he said

with that being said i started stressing started to pull out a smoke until Austin grabbed my hand.

"what?" i said confused

" it will hurt the baby...' he said my eyes widened and looked at the cigarette pack and put them back

"Austin do you love me ?" i said hurt in the response.

" i..well.. no im sorry but i love Cassidy..." he said. my heart didn't break cause i knew the truth i just got up and stared down at him

" did you miss me at all...?" i said

" i did but that was long ago and i like you only as a friend."

" okay but on more thing one more kiss goodbye...?" i said swelling up but holding back the tears.

he got up and gave me a passionate kiss and pulled away. i looked at him one last time and walked out of the grave and walked hom. i unlocked the front door and turned on the tv. i watched tv for a bit and made dinner. i grabbed my plate and headed over the couch and watched pretty little liars. after wards i sung my dish and passed by bottle of vodka. it took a lot of strength to do that but its for the baby. i took a shower and changed in to my p'js and jumped in my bed and grabbed my laptops and surfed the net for a while before putting up the laptop and falling asleep..

for those rest of 6 moths i went on with my depressing fucking pregnant life. can my my life get any worse... the next month i found a job and starting going to counseling for help. i met some pretty cool people there just like me named Trish and Dez and started getting my life straighten out maybe life wasnt so bad...

fave and review?


	6. Chapter 6

We found love in a really good place...!

I grabbed my frappchino and donut from the starbucks worker and sat down at a table near the window. i pulled out a chair at put my frappchino and donut down. i pull out my iphone and put my jacket on the back of the chair.. i start texting Austin if he wants to hang at star bucks with me. even though we arent dating we have become really good friends and it really isnt awkward . and me and Cassidy are great friends now. she stop being a slut and turned her life around. and Austin is very supportive and is back to normal. me and my family are healing after my little at attitude back then. Austin texted back sure and i ordered him a mocha his favorite at the last minute with extra whip cram. when he arrive he sat down a seat in front and gave a big grin.

" Hey you got me a mocha with extra whip cream." he said happily.

" yeah so guess what!?" i said so happy.

" what!?" he said anxiously.

" i got a record deal but not at Starr records. its bright moons recording company!" i said he smile vanished in a instant.

" bright moons recording.." he muttered.

" yeah..you know them?" i said uneasy.

"Yeah my uncle owns the place after my dad died, i lived with him until i moved out." he said with anger in his eyes.

" Then why didn't you just work with your uncle?" i said confused.

" Because he's a total ass he been since i was born alway strict and annoying and mad." he anger burned with flames now.

" Well how the baby?" i asked scared that he would snap.

Yeah didn't see that coming. After me and Austin spilt they had a child but they have been very distant since he is a has his music and work he is also a billionaire.

" She-he is good healthy." he said with a smile ear to ear he didn't know the gender yet so its has 'she-he'.

For like 20 minutes we have been talking about youtube vids, other celebs, life experiences concerts.

" hey you wanna go to my place and play some games.?" he asked getting up and throwing away his cup and mine.

" sure." i said.

with that we walked out of the Starbucks passing by a few celebrities. we got and jumped in the car and drove. The whole ride we were singing to pop and indie music. when we walked through the fancy doors the woman at the counter in front immediately knew who we are and let us pass. we walked to the elevator as we cracked some jokes about the security guard. when we reached our floor. at walked through the hallways of condos. we reached our door and unlocked it. Cassidy was in the kitchen with an almost big tummy. but i had a full developed tummy im 7 months. i sat on the couch and grabbed a remote control and turned on the PS3. i called Cassidy and Austin join. but Cassidy said she had to go because she was meeting a friend. i shrugged and sat down with Austin. he slid the cd in and god of war 3 screen popped up.

we played for about 2 hours and i looked at the phone it was 2 in evening. i played a little more until we got tired of playing. i got up to get some soda and laid back on the couch. we decide to just play on our iphones apps. we played cut the rope but i kept messing up on level 7 . i guessed he noticed cause he leaned closer and held my hands and told me what to do like in those romantic scenes in the movies.

"T-T-Thanks!" i said and blushed madly when he gave me his half crooked smile.

we gazed in each other eyes and we started to lean closer and closer until our lips met. but it was different if felt like a familiar feeling once before like... love? we pulled away and he chuckled nervously asked he wanted to hear some of my music since i do have a record. we walked to his guitar and on the other side of the living room. he seat down and signals me he's ready. i sit down at chair and strum on the guitar for a test and begin...

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me

i open my eyes to see Austin amazed he walk over and kissed my fore head friendly like and blush.

"that was amazing ally " he said as he pulls strand of hair behind of ear.

?POV

I looked around the park to find the beautiful red-head in behind me blocking my eyes.

"hey babe" i say turning around and grabbing her waist.

" hey..." she says.

" hey cass you wanna go to crusty and get some pizza.?" i said before kissing her lips.

she say sure and we catch a taxi to Crusty's...

~At Ally house~

printer faxes out a paper

_Dear, patient _

_Hello its doctor Lisa and i have bad news. im afraid that you last check up didnt go well and im afraid you have lost the baby._

_sincerely, Lisa _

ohh looks like cassidy is cheating. but im pretty sure she has a good reason right? im teary eyed cause she lost the baby


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open to the bright sunkiss beams shining through the windows. I rose up from the comfy couch and pulled the blanket back. and the sharp pain in my stomach came balked like i just been stabbed. i stood up and power walked to my purse and gabbed my pain medicine. i Poured a glass of water and took my medicine. _ ._ i quickly dug in purse for my phone to find it wasn't my phone i looked at the sink to a beeping phone. i Picked up the phone and check to see who phone it was. it was cassidy she must have never came home. i Unlocked the phone and a list of text messages . I didn't want to be a snoop but the beeping wouldn't stop so i ran into the bathroom. i locked the door behind me and pushed one of my ombre curls behind my ear and strolled through the text messages.

Lily: hey babe you ready?

Casey: yeah totally meet you down in 5 min.

lily: hey Cass when are you going to tell Austin about us?

Casey: IDK okay you keep asking DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO TELL YOUR TO-BE-HUSBAND YOUR GAY! I WILL BE JUST LIKE HIS OTHERS GIRLS THOSE USERS. IM PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD OK! look just meet me down in 5 min.

Lily: i was-nvm see ya later

My eyes opened as i read the last of the messages. I dropped the phoned to the phone just as i was about to tell austin i thought how hurt he would be and how would it be better if she told him on her time in private. i scurried to pick up the phone and as heard austin walking around the bedroom and put the phone where it last been. i checked the fridge and decied to go shopping. I slipped on brown combat boots with with soe jeans white tee scarf and brown leather jacket and sunglasses. and said good bye too austin. i slid down the condo stairs raling and pushed. I started toward raileys. I finnaly got to raileys and grabbed a basket. I grabbed so much stuff i couuldnt even see where i was going and crashed into another geuss who...casey and what?

" Sis...? SIS!" i squealed and didn't even bother picking up the fallen food and rushed to her.

" Sis...? SIS!" she sqealled as we jumped into a big hug.

" where have you been i missed you since you ran away from home!" i said tears streaming down my eyes.

" ive been great!" she said teary eyed.

" guess what i have a girlfriend i mean um..." she closed her moth and covered it._ Bingo. so Casey was dating my sister THIS IS SO CRAY-CRAY!_

_" what...?"_

_" _Just tell her" the blonde haired girl in back said contiuing to pick the groceries.

" Im dating... a girl... im gay ally..." it ran through may head as she said _Gay._

_"oh um listen i have to go i will call... later bye." i picked um my basket and called a cab and got to Austin's house as soon as i could._

__I put on the groceries and plopped don the couch with Austin.

" hey."

" shut up" i said tears forming in eyes. I guessed he could tell something was wrong so put me in his bridal style with my interlocking with his soo fell asllep.

I woke up in a In a bed. and was about to get up when i felt this sharp pain in my stomach i thought it would last for a minute but i waited for 7 minutes no stopping and it was unbearable and i knew what was happening...in going into labor.


End file.
